Hope
by Sabaku no Take
Summary: "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh harapanmu, sekeras apa pun kau mencoba pasti tak akan bisa mengubur harapan. Harapan itu seperti cahaya..."/SASUHINA/Slighta Narusaku


**Disclaimer**: Naruto manga milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tapi fict ini punyaku

**Pair**: SASUHINA slight Narusaku

**Warning**: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, bahasa kurang bagus, typo(maybe).

**Summary:**"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh harapanmu, sekeras apa pun kau mencoba pasti tak akan bisa mengubur harapan. Harapan itu seperti cahaya, saat kau mengira cahaya sudah hilang atau mati tapi sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mati tetapi hanya redup. Cahaya redup itu pasti akan kembali terang suatu saat. Jadi jangan kau mencoba membunuh harapanmu karna itu percuma."

**Hope**

**By: Sabaku no Take**

**Harapan**

Dulu kata itu yang selalu menghantuiku, kata itu yang membuatku rapuh yang membuat dadaku sesak. Kenapa begitu? Ya karena harapanku kepada seseorang yang dulu aku cintai, yang dulu aku kagumi, dialah cinta pertamaku, Naruto Uzumaki. Kalian bingung kenapa aku selalu menyebutkan kata 'dulu'? Ya karena kenyataan bahwa itu dulu sebelum orang itu datang mebawa harapan yang lebih besar padaku, memberikan cintanya dengan senang hati , selalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu aku berdiri dari keterpurukan, dan dia tak henti-hentinya memperhatikanku, melindungku, dan menjagaku, ya dialah cinta sejatiku. Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian penasaran dengan ceritaku ya? Baik, akan aku ceritakan flashback-nya..

Oh ya, aku belum perkenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku kelas X-3 di Konoha High School atau biasanya di singkat KHS. Oke deh daripada kelamaan langsung saja aku mulai dengan ceritaku..

**FLASHBACK**

"PAGIIII MINNAAAAA" sapa seseorang yang sudah tak asing di telingaku masuk ke kelas X-3. Ya, di Naruto Uzumaki yang memang setiap hari selalu menyapa seperti itu. Bisa dipastikan semua penghuni kelas X-3-minus aku- harus menutupi telinganya karena sapaan Naruto yang memang kelewat ceria. Naruto memang seperti itu dari kecil mau diapakan lagi? Oh ya, aku dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil dan juga aku selalu sekelas dengannya karena itu aku sudah terbiasa dengan sapaanya yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"NARUTOOOO, BERISIIK" protes Kiba teman sekelas ku. Wah, akan ada perang lagi nih. Selalu seperti ini, setiap hari di kelas X-3 memang selalu ada perang antara Naruto dan Kiba yang biasanya di akhiri dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang melerai perang itu, ups apa aku bilang melerai? Berarti harus aku ralat Uchiha yang satu itu bukan melerai tapi malah membuat perang baru dengan Naruto.

Sampai beberapa detik perang –mulut- itu belangsung…

"CK, berisik Dobe" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya duduk di bangkunya pun mengeluarkan suara. Orang yang merasa dipanggil dobe-pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Kalian tau siapa yang Sasuke panggil dobe itu? Ya di adalah Naruto.

"Apa katamu .Teme.?" Tanya Naruto dengan penekanan di kata 'Teme'.

"perang baru dimulai" gumamku kecil agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Perang ini akan selesai jika bel pertanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

'TEENG….TENG…TENG'

Bel pun berbunyi, semua murid –minus Naruto dan Sasuke- menghembuskan nafas lega karena perang Naruto dan Sasuke akan segera berakhir setelah Kurenai-sensei memasuki kelas X-3.

"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa Kurenai-sensei kepada semua murid.

"PAGI SENSEI" balas semua murid.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Haruno silakan masuk"

"Ha'I sensei"

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Hai minna, namaku Sakura Haruno pindahan dari Suna salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Gadis yang cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink, matanya berwarna hijau emerald, kulitnya putih porselen. Benar benar gadis yang cantik.

"Baiklah Haruno kau duduk dengan Hyuuga. Hyuuga tolong angkat tanganmu" perintah Kurenai sensei. Aku sedikit kaget tapi toh aku angkat tangan juga.

_SKIP_

Sudah 3 bulan setelah Sakura masuk ke KHS, dia sudah terlihat akrab dengan banyak orang termasuk Naruto. Jujur aku iri padanya saat pertama masuk KHS aku tidak punya teman sampai sekarang pun teman ku hanya sedikit dan yang paling membuat aku iri adalah keakrabannya dengan Naruto. Karena bisa kulihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto selalu mencari perhatian Sakura. Naruto pun semakin menjauhiku. Itu semua membuat hatiku sakit, karena apa? Jelas itu karena aku mencintai Naruto.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatiku. Entah apa maksud dari sikapnya itu padaku tapi aku senang dengan sikapnya.

"Hnata-chan , mau menemani ku ke kantin?" Tanya Naruto padaku.

"I-i-iya Na-na-Naruto-kun a-aku ma-mau" jawabku dengan tergagap. Huh terkadang aku sebal pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku selalu gugup di depannya dan aku pun yakin kalu sekaramg wajahku sudah sangat merah.

_di kantin_

Aku dengan Naruto duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir kantin dan setelah beberapa saat aku melihat Sakura dan Ino menuju ke kantin dan duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat dudukku dan Naruto. Sakura melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di dekskripsikan lalu ia beralih ke Ino yang telah menjadi Sahabatnya dan sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu. Aku pun menajam kan indra pendengaranku untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka, bukannya aku ingin menguping tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik ingin mendengarnya.

"Ino, apakah kau tau bagaimana hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yang aku tau mereka hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil, memang ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak apa apa kok, hanya.." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa forehead? Apa jangan jangan kau cemburu ya?" Goda Ino.

"A-apa apaan kau pig? Jangan menuduhku seperti itu" Elak Sakura.

"Tapi wajahmu merah, forehead. Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, haha" Tawa Ino meledak.

"Iya iya aku cemburu tapi kau jangan bilang bilang padanya ya"

Aku tercekat, ternyata Sakura menyukai Naruto. Apa aku bisa menandinginya? Dia kan kan gadis yang sempurna beda dengan ku yang banyak kelamahan. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama, maaf" aku berbicara dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan kegugupan ku. Dan setelah itu pun aku pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Tak sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku sampai di atap sekolah. Disana tidak ada orang, tempat yang tepat untuk menuangkan kesedihan.

Aku kembali berfikir, apa aku bisa menandingi Sakura dalam menarik hati Naruto?

"Apa aku bisa ya?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Bisa apa?" Eh? Suara ini tidak asing, aku pun menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Dan seketika aku terkejut.

"U-Uchiha-san?" kalian tau siapa kan? Dia Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"Eh?" aku bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja"

"Ah ba-baik Uch- eh Sasuke-kun" kataku terbata, ternyata aku bisa gugup juga di depan Sasuke.

"Begitu lebih baik"

"…"

"Kau sedang memikirkan dobe?" tanyanya. Aku mengerti pertanyaannya dan aku tau siapa yang dia sebut dengan dobe itu.

"Apa pikiranku terbaca semudah itu?"

"Ck, kapan kau tidak memikirkannya?"

"Mungkin tidak pernah" jawabku santai. Entah kenapa aku nyaman di dekatnya dan mau berkata jujur padanya. Dia hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Haaah, sebaiknya aku pergi, bye Sasuke-kun" aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku berniat kembali ke kelas sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Sebelum sampai de kelas aku melewati taman dan seketika aku terdiam melihat Sakura dan Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik pohon dan memilih mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau, ada hubungan apa dengan Hinata?"

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Aku dan dia hanya sahabat." Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentang hubungan kita Naruto?

"Benarkah hanya sebatas sahabat?"

"Tentu. Memang ada apa? Kau cemburu?" Oh Kami-sama kurasa aku tau kelanjutan percakapan ini.

"eh? i…itu.. ano…"

"Benarkan? Haha.. kau suka padaku Sakura-chan?"

"Huh sudah ketauan" Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Kami-sama apakah hari ini semua harapan ku akan mati? Apakah semua penantianku selama ini sia-sia?

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sakura-chan. Ternyata aku berhasil membuat mu cemburu karena kedekatanku dengan Hinata-chan" Kata terakhir Naruto yang kudengar membuat air mataku pecah. Dadaku sesak. Apakah ini yang dinamakan patah hati? Tak kusangka sesakit ini ternyata sikap Naruto terhadapku itu cuma untuk membuat Sakura cemburu. Oh, kau bodoh Hinata menaruh harapan besar terhadap Naruto. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar percakapan mereka karena itu aku berlari menuju ke kelas segera ku hapus air mataku.

Sesampainya di kelas, saat aku berlari masuk ke kelas lalu aku menabrak seseorang.

"Hiks.. maaf" kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya seseorang yang aku tabrak tadi dan ternyata dia adalah Sasuke.

"Sa_Sasuke ha_harapanku han_hancur" aku berkata sambil sesenggukan .

"Ayo" Dia mengajakku pergi, mungkin supaya tidak ada orang lain yang tau. Dia ternyata membawaku kea tap.

"Sudah jangan menangis, ceritakanlah" ucap –lebih tepatnya perintah- Sasuke. Aku pun berhenti menangis karena merasa tenang.

"Na-Naruto jadian dengan Sakura" Kata ku pelan.

"Apa? Hn, dasar baka dobe"

"Dia bersikap baik padaku hanya untuk membuat Sakura cemburu" Kataku lirih. Salah kah bila aku bercerita padanya. Apa cerita ku ini membuat seakan-akan Naruto adalah orang yang jahat? Oh, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya butuh tempat curhat untuk sedikit menghilangkan bebanku.

"Aku lah yang bodoh Sasuke-kun, aku menaruh harapan besar padanya. Sekarang aku tau bahwa harapan itu menyakitkan. Sekarang aku akan mengubur dalam-dalam harapanku, aku tak ingin lagi berharap" Aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh harapanmu, sekeras apa pun kau mencoba pasti tak akan bisa mengubur harapan. Harapan itu seperti cahaya, saat kau mengira cahaya sudah hilang atau mati tapi sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mati tetapi hanya redup. Cahaya redup itu pasti akan kembali terang suatu saat. Jadi jangan kau mencoba membunuh harapanmu karna itu percuma." Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Dan aku yakin kalau itu adalah ucapannya yang terpanjang mengingat dia adalah orang yang irit bicara. Aku tersenyum manis, penuturan Sasuke tadi membuat hati ku tenang dan sedikit bisa melupakan Naruto. Tunggu, aku melihat sedikit rona merah muda di pipi Sasuke sedetik berikutnya ia membalas senyumanku. Ternyata Sasuke bisa tersenyum, jadi semakin tampan menurutku. Bagaimana kalau ada FG-nya Sasuke ya? Pasti mereka sudah nosebleed melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau benar Sasuke, terima kasih ya" Aku pun membalas ucapannya.

"Hn"

"Ehm, Hinata?" Sasuke gugup? Apa aku tidak slah lihat?

"Ya?"

"Bila kau tidak mau menaruh harapanmu pada Naruto lagi…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku menunggu kalimatnya.

"…Bisakah kau menaruh harapanmu padaku saja?" Aku kaget. Maksud ucapan Sasuke apakah ia menyatakan cinta? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

"Ma-maksud mu?" Aku pun bertanya maksud dari ucapannya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu" Sekali lagi aku kaget. Tiba-tiba saja hati ku menghangat persaan sakit yang tadi aku rasakan menghilang jantungku pun berdebar lebih cepat. Aku menjawab pernyataan Sasuke dengan tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu harapanmu padaku Hime". Sepertinya ia mengerti arti senyumanku. Dan ah tadi dia panggil aku apa? Hime? Kurasa wajahku sudah merona.

Beberapa mingggu aku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Perasaanku pada Naruto pun sudah menghilang. Dan sekarang aku semakin jatuh cinta pada si Uchiha bungsu itu ya aku akhirnya mencintai Sasuke sepenuh hatiku dan aku telah menaruhkan semua harapanku padanya.

**END FLASHBACK**

Itu lah ceritaku dimana dulu harapanku pernah mati. Sampai ia memberitahuku tentang harapan yang diibaratkan sebagai cahaya. Dia juga tidak pernah lelah menyeka air mataku jika aku menangis. Dia juga yang selalu membantu ku jika aku sedang kesulitan. Dan ia pula yang kembali menerangkan cahaya harapanku yang sempat mati. Ya kalian betul, dialah Sasuke Uchiha. 

_**FIN**_

Jelek kan? Abal kan? Huaaaa….. T_T

Sasuke nya terlalu OOC ya? Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf

Cerita ini aku kembangkan dari cerita mini teman ku tapi sepertinya aku hanya mengambil idenya saja.

Maaf sekali pada temanku..

Dimohon untuk para reader sekalian untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan meriview fict abal ini..


End file.
